The best backstory ever
A brief history of BABS This page includes the history of BABS, how it was made and how it changed during its existence. ' Matt and Heather ' On May 23, 2014 Matt ( whore detective ) had his first convo with Heather ( cray cray bitch ) when he replied to her tweet about her "Attack on Titan" designed nail polish. After that, Heather tweeted about going to an anime convention which matt replied to saying that he wanted pics. Ever since they've been stalking and replying weird and creepy comments on each other's tweets. 'Matt, Hikari , and Banana' Matt met Hikari thro heather. Hikari and Banana met the same way Matt and heather met ; However , the exact date and convo is unknown. They weren't talking frequently talking until a few months after their first convo where Banana decided that she enjoyed annoying that little fag. Matt met Banana while he was stalking the convo between hikari and Banana and faving all of hikari's tweets. Banana hated him for doing that cuz he looked like an asskissing pansy. ''' Banana and heather' Banana and Anime-san ( a friend on twitter ) were having a convo on twitter. One thing led to another which caused many people to join in and one of them was Heather. They didn't speak directly during the convo, but it did cause Heather and Banana to follow each other which led to many weird and crazy convos. ' Ayumu' Ayumu met everyone on twitter. She first met Heather, then matt and thro them she met Hikari. They enjoyed role playing as sensei and students till they eventually got bored of it; However, they still call Hikari sensei because she's like the mother hen. Ayumu met Banana by joining in on a convo the other babs members were having. Extra info : "So it seems I first met Heather while talking about doughnuts.And I started calling her senpai the day before my birthday. And in my birthday I started calling Matty senpai. I met Matty arguing about SnK openings. And Hikari back when she was ActualHikari. I was tweeting one anime per letter.And twitter wouldnt post the letter D and she complained to me cuz it was missing (in a nice way )" -Ayumu 'Telegram''' Before Matt, Heather , and Hikari met Banana , They were talking so much on twitter and it was hard to keep up with all the mentions so they decided on having a group chat. Twitter had not yet gotten the update of being able to DM more than 1 person at once, so they used Telegram. Banana was the next to join. She wanted to listen to the recording of Matt singing, so Matt told her to download telegram so that she can join the group and listen to recording that Matt had sent. Ayumu joined after seeing the rest constantly tweeting scrennshots of the convos. She was like " WHAT IS THAT ?! WHY IM I NOT THERE?!"